i want you, you
by starytwilight88
Summary: I love him and his constant presence in my life… I want him and only him... I think. A simple I love you, you love me romance Edward/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hall of his house. I sighed and pushed his door open, his bathroom light was on and I sat my self on his bed, checking my phone one last time. I did not see, his brother's car's outside, so I knew we were all alone, then again it was two in the morning and im sure this did not help the fact we have early classes in the morning.

I gathered my thoughts as he walked out with a crooked smile on his face and boxers low on his hips. His chest was lean and muscular, he had a shirt tan from where those annoying yet sexy v- necks. I swear spring break we are getting him tan, I do not care how. I smiled at the thought of laying out wish him on a warm beach and sighed deeply.

"Bella?" he called flicking the light off and stalking towards me. I forgot he was here as I thought about the beach. It was not until his cold hand hit my thigh.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought" I leaned forward and pressed my rose-colored lips to his. He grinned again and applied pressure to the kiss. He climbed n his bed bracing him self on his forearms on either side of me. I placed my legs around his waited and deepened the kiss.

'Want to tell me your thoughts," he says as he plants kisses down my neck. His teeth graze the soft skin marking me lightly.

"No" I feel him let out a low chuckle as I let out my squeak. I knew that since we lived next door, in the same kind of town house i could just walk over. Tonight was no different though I was thankful no one was home to see me in boy shorts and a tank top. I could image Edwards's brother Emmett and his teasing. My checks grew a slight pink and that though.

"Love?" I smiled down as Edwards's hands roamed my thighs.

"Hum?" Edward crawled back up my body and left his lips on mine. I felt his chiseled back resting my hands on his hips. His lips sucked n my bottom lip and I moaned into his kiss pressing my hips into his.

Edward sighed and sat back on his heals. I knew nothing was to come of this. I groaned and moved over so he could lie down.

"When exams are over, I am going to fuck you senseless," he whispers before wrapping his arms around me. I let out a giggle.

"Don't make promises" Edward smiled and left a kiss on my shoulder. Two more days.

*********

The vibration of my phone on Edward's nightstand woke me up. I groaned, he had class already and I did not have one until at least noon. I rolled over and opened my eyes to a post it note on my forehead. I smiled and pealed it off. "dinner at 8" I read. I smiled and rolled out of his bed throwing on a shirt I found on his floor. His room was a mess, and I sighed and picked up a few things throwing it into his hamper. I grabbed my phone and smiled at the I love you texted.

"Fuck you, jasper, that's oh my god cheating" I heard Emmett's loud voice boom threw the living room as I walked down the stairs. It was only nine am, and they were at video games.

"Em, it was a clear, hey don't push me" jasper yelled pushing him back. I laughed from the doorway. Emmett's eyes left the screen as jasper shot his last person and the game was over.

"Damn it Bella" I laughed a little and saw rose with her nose in a texted book on there torned leather couch.

"Hey, keep your eyes on the TV, it's not my fault you where born with a.d.d" I smirked and sat next to rose. She smiled at me. Rose was my best friend and Emmett's girlfriend.

"Alice says good morning" jasper says and he puts in more stats on the x-box as Emmett calls for a rematch.

"Lucky pixie and her last exam are today" rose grumbled at her book and highlight another sentence.

"Rose, your study guide is in my jeep" Emmett spoke up from the spot he sat trying to assonated jaspers lead team. Rose thanked him and ran out to his jeep. I looked around there house, it was a mess. I mean boys are messy, but god what was the smell.

"So what are we doing for spring break?" I ask as no one paid attention to me. Everyone was so into there own stuff, I was sure they did not notice I left.

*******

I smiled as he waited at the bottom of our steps. He had on a nice white button down and those thigh-fitting jeans Alice bought for him last Christmas. I remember because I made a remark about how sexy he would look and Alice buying them behind my back. How right I was. I saw him slip his cell in his pocket and reach for my hand. I tucked a strand of my chocolate colored hair before intertwine our fingers as we walked to his Volvo. He kicked my check before closing my door. I watched him take a few strides to his door and we were off. I played with the hem of the skirt Alice made me wear. My creamy white legs begged for sun.

We drove to the local diner. It was a small little self-owned place with the best burgers and fries. Going to Washington State was hectic and this place was like home in forks. I smiled as Edward opened my door and smiled at Taylor the person that owed the dinner. We moved to the back table and I sat next to Edward.

The server Jane came over and took our order. We always got bacon avocado cheeseburgers and a coke. Do not know why they were the best thing on the planet.

"so, I have one more exam' he says rubbing my thigh under the table. I look around the diner and smile at him moving closer to him.

"I have none" I smile. Edward sticks out his tongue.

"You had your human sexuality exam today that was not hard"

"Oh, well sorry, I didn't have physic's" I grinned as he glared at me. He was far too into school then I was. I took the random classes, and changed my major every term; I just wanted to do everything. Edward did art and literature last year and now he was on to pre med. That we purely for his father, he aced all his classes.

I watched him eat, I knew this boy since 8th grade when my mother passed away and I was sent to live with my father in forks, I think I feel in love with him the second day I knew him. We have been together since junior year; he was all I ever needed. He got my in and outs put up with all my shit and I did the same. I smiled and licked my lips. We so need exams to be over. I wanted this man.


	2. Chapter 2

**dont own... thoughts are mine....**

**it will get better i promise  
**

* * *

Edpov

We walked up her side of the steps and I smiled before scratching the back of my neck with the hand that was not holding hers.

Bella's smile faded when she turned to face me. I sighed as she let go of my hand.

"You're not coming in?' she says more then asked. Disappointment rang threw her voice. I gave her a weak grin and shook my head.

"Cullen I do believe college has turned you into a big ass softie" she laughs and I press her closer to me. Bella turns her check before I can kiss her. I press my lips to the exposed skin of her neck and she lets out a defeated sigh. I smile in victory.

"You know they are watching," she says looking into my eyes. Her dad installed a security camera and alarms when we moved out here. It was crazy, the girls still did not know how to work all the camera modes, and we have been here for two years.

I smiled at Bella and flipped the camera off before pressing my lips to here. I heard her front door open but paid no attention as Bella pressed her hips into me.

"Hey, I do believe air is needed for a brain to function" Bella pulled away with red in her checks and I frowned at Emmett and jasper at the door.

"Fuck you both" Bella dropped my hand and I felt cold as her body left mine. She smiled at the guys and walked in the house. I pushed them and followed her to where Alice had lines up shots and I heard ball and chain by social distortion. Rose was playing on the girls Xbox, guitar hero and shots. Oh, I am so leave.

"Oh my god Edward really?" Alice says bouncing from her stool and over to my side. I love her for being Emmett's sister and not mine. I got stuck with jasper and rose. Emmett and jasper bounded into the kitchen and downed a shot Alice had.

"I fail at this game" rose throws the guitar down and walks to us in a drunken stupor. Bella laughed as I groaned. I placed my hand on Bella's hip.

'alright, im leavening, I love you" I pointed to Bella and kissed her,

"Hey what about me" I heard Emmett yell. Bella walked me out and I told her I would see her at three tomorrow after my final exam.

*********

Bpov

"Shut up"

"This is breaking and entering"

"Rose, where are dressed as French maids, with real cleaning products" rose huffed and I unlocked the back door. We decide since none of us had classes or tested we would do something we never thought we would ever do and clean the boy's house.

"We will take each partner respective rooms"

"Good, no way in hell I was cleaning Emmett's room"

"Hey, it's not that messy" rose retorted and placed her hand on her hip. We all looked like whores. Alice got us French maid outfits form the costume shop she worked at they barely covered anything. We had black fishnets on and a little lacy bonnet in our hair. Rose made our make up look flashy with thick eyelashes and dark make-up. We looked like hot hookers.

We started in the kitchen. It was past breakfast and we saw they had put all the dishes in a nest mess and it smelled like fish. I turned on the ipod in the living room on. It was Emmett's, Britney spears filled the house.

"Oh lord" rose sighed and went to dumping bowls into the trash bag.

"Your boyfriend is a girl" I state and start to sweep. We all got into our little grove singing womanizer. Rose started the dishwasher and alice was starting on the living room, so into making their life's better, I did not notice that Emmett had gotten home to find us cleaning.

That was not till alice dropped something and I came out into the hallway to see jasper on the stairs and Emmett dropping his gym bag with a big grin on his face.

"Bella, what is" rose paused and saw Emmett and grinned.

"I don't believe I hired maids, did you jasper?' Emmett barks over the music, jasper who keeps eye-fucking alice shook his head.

"so then we have trespassers"

"wait wait, if I have a key its not" Emmett ran and picked rose up by the waist and ran upstairs with her giggling the whole way. I turned to see alice and jasper disappearing to his room. I made a face and turned the music up loader. I finished the kitchen and living room by myself. I started on the downstairs bathroom the guys never used.

"god fucking shit, Em, we will get a noise compliant, ass" I hear him yell. My heart skips a beat and I peak my head into the hallway.

'Edward" I call as he turns the music down.

"Bella?"

"hi" I say from behind him. He turns around as he eyes scan me over and his jaw drops.

"changing jobs again?" he smiles and I lick my lips. Edwards's eyes flutter over my chest and I grin.

"so how were classes?' I ask walking around him picking up the duster I had in the chair. I feel his eyes follow me as I run the duster of the bookshelf's that where built in.

"lame, thank go they are over" his breathing is shallow as I dip down to reach the bottom shelf's. I hear him gulp and I giggle in my head.

"Bella, where is everyone else?"

"um, upstairs" I make it point to lick my lips and use my duster to point to the ceilings.

'so, then no one is at your place" I pursed my lips as to think when he asked. Edward picked me up at my waist and carried me out of his house.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**so... again i dont own... wish i owned rob .. but who doesnt.... this is just my idea i went with... i promise longerchapters and more to the plot**

**in my head... on with the story... oh yes.. smut and goodness is here. so read at your own will...**

**

* * *

  
**

Edpov

"I don't want to watch anything shitty"

'Well all your movies are shitty"

"Actually both of your movies are shitty" I smirked and wrapped my arms around Bella's waist. Movie night at the girls place we a great idea expect Emmett and jasper never agreed on any movie. Like ever.

"Why don't you both just suck it easy' Emmett points to me and Bella. As Bella licked her lips, she flipped Emmett off. I grinned back at him.

"Is that the new phrase really Em, you keep saying suck it easy like all week" jasper picks up another movie from the shelf examine it.

"He listened to some tech n9ne song and thought it was the greatest thing ever, I have yet to shut him up about it" rose exclaims throwing popcorn at her boyfriend, who gives her the finger.

'Really, next time, we are so not going threw this" Alice throws her hands up brushing past jasper and Emmett and picked up two movies.

"We have, footloose, or rose red"

"Rose red" jasper and Emmett agree and Alice pops in disk one.

"we are going to spend the next 4 hours watching a movie about a house that eats people, then alice and I will be up all night going did you hear that, sweet" Bella sighs and pushes against me more getting comfortable.

'who said we were sleeping" Emmett says from his spot on the floor below rose. I lean back on the couch and Bella snuggles into me. This is why movie night is worth all the fighting.

"Okay, well I have to pee now, thanks Alice, I can't go alone" Bella grumbles as the movie ends. I mean I guess it really is one of those mysteries like the Winchester house. The lady has a house that keeps growing one day you count 115 rooms and tomorrow there are 200, its crazy.

Bella stands up and holds out her hand for mine. I smile and take her hand.

"So I lied, I just didn't want to watch another movie" she smiles and leads me up stairs to her room. I smile and wrapped my arms around her waist. Her room was light and she had it organized to a tee. Her bookshelf was filled with books and she had pictures of her, and me her and Alice and Rose. Her desk was neat with papers talked in places and filed away. She called me anal about things, but she had to have her room in a way that she could tell if you misplaced something.

Her bred spread was flowery, purple, and black. It is the one from high school she took from her dad Charlie's house. It was ragged and torn but she would always try to get Alice to sew it back.

"So, you ready to go back to forks?" I ask sitting on her bed pulling her between my legs. She pursed her lips.

"I guess"

"Come on, Charlie has a new wife, and you get to meet your step sister" Bella glares at me. Charlie had gotten married over winter break; no one has yet to meet her or her kids. Bella sighed and straddled my lap.

"Id rather not talk about them and talk about me and you and this lame shirt," she said and her fingers ran over the buttons of my shirt. I pressed my lips to her and tasted her mango lip balm. Bella slipped my shirt off in no time flat. I got her shirt over her head in the same amount of time.

I grabbed her hips and pressed her closer before tossing her carefully next to me and attacking her neck with feverish kisses. Bella bucked her hips against mine. My hands ran down her naked sides and I pushed her shorts down her thighs. The lace covering her pussy smelt of her arousal.

'God, you smell so good" I growls and tore the sides of her panties down. She giggled and UN did the button fly of my jeans. Bella is feet where cold on my hips as she pushed them down in one swoop.

'I knew buying you boxers was a waste of my money" she giggled and bit her lip before I kissed her bottom lip taking it between mine. Bella let out a moan and her hands played threw my hair. My fingers teased her thigh in small circles.

"I do believe you have a promise to keep Cullen" I licked my lips and then wrapped Bella's creamy legs around my waist. I teased the tip of my cock at her wet core.

"Edward, please'

"Please what?' I smirk and her eyes roll before I slam my self into her. I rock into her hips harder and Bella grips my back. Her hips roll into mine meeting each other in perfect rhythm.

Bella's eyes meet mine and I whisper I love you to her and she brings my head to her kissing me. My hands grip her hips pulling her up with me as I bounce her up and down on my lap with her legs around me. Bella arched her back and my arms slip up her back holding her down on my cock. Feeling her wall tightens on me.

"do it Bella' I groan. Bella bites her lip and moans a loud, she lets what she has go and I feel her hips buck wild and I pump into her a few times before spilling inside her.

'you can no l longer keep this from me, it never last too long" she frowns and lays down bringing me with her. I wrap my arms around her sweaty frame and we drift off to sleep.

**********

Bpov

'I don't want to go" I whine, as Edward throws my last bag into the trunk of the Volvo. Apparently, there was going to be a lot of traffic that we had to leave at eight am. Good old, Forks Washington. Oh yeah, kill me now.

"Bella, think about it, Easter with your new mommy" Emmett calls from where his jeep was packed with his and rose's shit.

"hey, I liked my old mom' I pouted, I miss my mom. Renee was the best women on earth, and now Charlie has replaced her.

"Sorry" Edward whispers and slams the lid down. I mean it was like an hour or two from here to there, but esme Edwards's mother wanted us over for lunch. I dreaded ever going to my house.

Alice and Jasper pilled in the back of the Volvo and Emmett pulled out of the drive way. the knot in my stomach got bigger and I felt like vomiting. Oh yeah, this is going to be great.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**dont own... just the thoughts...**

**i had an idea while i was at work... **

**and i know its a werid pairing for bella's new family.. but just roll with it.**

**

* * *

  
**

Bpov

The white shingles on the house looked like he repainted and the yard has been clean that old truck of mine still sat in the far corner of the yard. The cruiser was parked in the drive way and Edward shook my hand as we walked up the steps of my fathers house.

I remember the first day I got here, after he had flew from forks to phoenix for me. Apparently if I flew alone I would be on amber alert the next day. I remember how it was raining, it was cold, and I just sat on these steps never wanting to go on and start a new life with a man I only meet twice. Now I was to meet her.

"dad" I called opening the front door. I heard the TV on and some one yell for Charlie. Ah, she has a boy. I walked in the living room, saw a man about my age long blond hair, and was sipping a beer. He eyed me and took a sip. Edward squeezed my arm as he walked next to me.

"who are you?"

"James" his tongue runs over his teeth. I shudder, he was my stepbrothers oh god I may vomit.

"bells" Charlie walks into the living room and acts for once happy to see me. A tall thin looking woman with a dishtowel in her hand follows him. Her face is beaming, either happy to meet the daughter or her and… Yeah not going there.

She looked way too young to have a son my age. Her hair was up in a tight bun and it was orange. Charlie held her hand as he gave me a half ass hug and shook Edwards awaiting hand.

"Bella, this is, Victoria"

'hi" I eye her as she smiles at my father.

"Bella it is so, oh gosh you don't know how good it is too meet you" she smiles. Edward stiffens and I smile politely at this women.

"so will you two be staying?" she asked whipping her hands on her towel for the forth time since we sat down. We have been here for ten minutes and I wanted to leave. Thank god, if Edward left I had to go to, because I was staying at his parents.

"oh no we have to meet Edwards's parents for lunch, Charlie knows I spend most of my time with the Cullen's" Victoria nodded and James rolled his eyes.

"well, ill see you later then bells" Charlie says getting up from his chair. Edward and I stand up and nodded our self's out. Victoria says they will walk me out. Ha-ha, I have been walking out of this house since I was sixteen. They watch us on the steps as I get in the car. I sigh and smile as she waves and then turns back in the house after Charlie.

Edward says nothing as we pull on the main road and head to his house. I bit my lip. Edward gets that I want to laugh look on his face 5 minutes after we have driven far enough away.

"Say it"

"Your dad is dating a girl who could very well be your sister, and her son… that's just" he doesn't finish because he is laughing to hard. Its true and I would laugh if I were not fuming.

"Thanks your great" Edward calms down and I sigh. My new mommy must be a step ford wife.

*********

Edpov.

"We are going out for a while" I call to Bella who sat on the couch next to the girls in there pajama's. My parents have gone to some hospital charity thing, so perfect time for the guys to hit up the bars.

"I want to go" rose calls from her spot in Bella's lap.

"No. we are going to go the bar"

"Don't punch mike Newton in the face," Bella yells and I blow her a kiss. Emmett mumbles something about not stopping me. Alice kisses jasper on the check and says have fun. Oh fun we will have.

Emmett pulls the jeep into the parking spot of the bar and we hop out. You can hear the Johnny cash playing from the jukebox and I laugh as Emmett says it was the same song back in the day.

The place is crowed and you smell the cigar smoke form the outside. Inside the smoke and lights burn your eyes and the balls from the pool table crack. We sit down at the bar stools and I hold a laugh as Jessica from high school turns around from a local alcoholic to us.

'well, look who is back in town" she smiles and flips her now bleached out blond hair. SHe uses to be somewhat cute to look at. Now I feel the need to barf or see Bella naked.

"Just for spring break, how about a round of shots jess"

"Sure, anything for you Edward" I smile. She hops around giddy and pours us some tequila.

"Is Bella with you" Emmett and jasper snicker and down their shot.

"Of course" Jessica frowns and goes to the far left of us to the guys in the corner.

"Hey, mike did you see who was back?" Jessica asks as he drinks his shot. My eyes must be playing tricks was he sitting with, Emmett saw me tense.

"Well, you look who dragged the cat back to town, how's Bella" Jacob asks. When did god play with fire? Jacob black and mike Newton drinking friends.

******

Bpov.

It was about two in the morning when I heard Clair de Lune. Play threw my phone. It was a restricted number and I noticed Edward was not home yet. I sighed hit talk.

"Hello"

"Baby" Edward's voice was a little slurry.

"Edward, where are you"

"He's in jail" I heard Emmett yell.

"Shut up, bitch you're in here too"

"Edward what's going on?"

"Can you go wake up rose, and tell her to get the emergency credit card from the safe" I heard jasper laugh, and then I heard someone yell hi Bella.

"Was that mike Newton?"

"Oh yeah, him and his bestie Jacob are in here too, everyone say hi Bella"

'Where is Charlie?"

"Oh Jacob told them not to call him, for he might be bonking your new mom"

"Great, well, what happened" I heard some guy say 5 more minutes.

"I punched Jacob in the face and well Emmett and jasper here beat mike down pretty good, he might need medical attention but wont go" I hear someone yell fuck you.

"Why"

"Because you told me I could not beat up mike"

"Oh okay. Well night"

"Bella, wait come get me out'

"Um, no your stupid"

"Isabella Marie"

"Edward Anthony, ill see you in the morning" I hung up and sighed. We should have got to Vegas or México like normal 21 year olds.

***

I pulled my sunglasses over my face, hoping that there was none of my dad's friends in here. Alice and rose smiled as we walked in.

"Hello, our boyfriends where arrested last night, Cullen and McCarty?" rose sniffles and Alice shakes her head. The woman sitting at the desk looks at the computer and smiles.

'well, yes, its just 500 dollars to get them out, your father is in the back watching them now" rose hands the woman cash because we knew they did not take cards. The woman smiles and punches numbers on the phone and tells us we can go back.

"I can't believe I missed this' rose says for the five hundredth time today.

We started to laugh as we saw the sight before us. Emmett and jasper sat on the bench and Edward lounging in a chair. The next cell over mike and Jacob has passed out. Alive reached in her bag, grabbed her cell, and took a picture of them. Emmett flipped her off.

"Get us out of here" jasper shakes his head. Charlie opened the cell and informs the boys that they were lucky no charges where pressed. Then he threw in a Bella id like to take you out to dinner tonight. that's exactly what I wanted to do, not.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**so here we goo... dinner with bella' new family... **

**thanks to who ever is readign this... **

**im not ever goign to beg for reviews, i find it tacky ... but if you like it... say something... if not.. well thanks anyways...**

**

* * *

  
**

Edpov

I feel down on my bed. It felt nice. My throat hurt and I tasted vomit in the back of my throat. I had the worst cotton mouth, and my hand hurt a little. My head was killing me, and hangovers suck, just as much as jail.

"Want to tell me what happened" she leaned over me and sat something on the night stand.

'I sucker punched Jacob in the juggler" Bella laughed and pressed her lips to the back of my neck. I saw the water glass on the table. I turned my head and looking into her light Carmel eyes. I sighed.

"your father wants to check out your hand' she speaks but my eyes eye her shirt, where did she get this tank top, it held my girls nicely they where mine.

"Edward?"

"Sorry" Bella smiles softy. She tells me to sit up and I wince, my body feels like I was hit by a truck.

"Take these"

"Vicodin" she nods. I love her. I swallow the pill, and look Bella over. She's back in her tank top and shorts. It is a nice day for once in forks.

"Are you guys going some where?" I ask as she sits cross from me. The shorts are evil as the ride up her thigh.

"No, but it was nice out so I deiced to wear some shorts" I nod I feel my body get warm and my muscles do not feel so sore.

'So tell me"

"Tell you what" I touch her thigh and she crawls to me. I sigh and her face looks sad a little.

"You and Jacob where once homies"

"Homies Bella?" I chuckle. Sure me and Jacob use to be tight, best friends that was until junior year of high school. Then I wanted to kill that motherfucker. For reasons only me and him and Emmett know. I looked back at Bella who looked down at her hands.

"Let's just say, he said something that I was not cool with"

'you cant just go around punching people, its causes anger management, and I don't want jack Nicolson coming here to help you sing I feel pretty" she bits her lip and I rub her thigh.

'nothing wrong with that jack is cool" she nods. I should tell her what happened, but I do not want her to get upset. If she knew me and Jacob stopped being friends because of her, she would feel guilty for nothing.

"Fine, don't tell me" she kissed my check and hoped off the bed.

"where you going?'

"To talk to your momma" I nodded and watch as the shorts tease me again as they hug her ass. I close my eyes and sigh.

_********************_

Bpov.

I shut Edwards's door quietly and sigh. I really wish I had known what happened between them, that year. I was gone for a week, and I come back and they both where on detention and Edward were on restriction from his parents. I smiled as I heard esme in the kitchen. She was like my second mom, that I was not afraid to call mom. She would not let me call her esme so.

Rose sat at the island on the stool ,Alice was helping esme making lunch. Bad idea to let Alice near food, but hey if she was going to marry jasper one day, I assume she learn from the best.

"So did Emmett or jasper say anything" I sat on the stool next to rose and popped a cherry tomato in my mouth. Alice shook her head and went back to watching esme intensely.

"All Emmett said was that they got in a fight" rose gave me her fork to her salad.

"Edward won't say a word"

Esme smiled softy at me and handed me a tray with food for Edward." he needs to eat" she smiled and kissed my check.

"Your way too good to him" I mumble. Esme swats at me with her towel.

"Do you know anything about Charlie's new wife?" I ask as I fill some glass with juice. Esme eyes me like she's thinking of whets the best way to say what she has to say without making it obvious of how she feels.

"I mean I was there Bella, but she keeps to her self, she seems like she really loves your father" I nodded and sighed.

'_Babe?' _Edward laid on his stomach as I sat the tray on the bed. His breathing was light. It was good for him to sleep. I just wish I knew what happened.

*******

"are you going to come with me?" I ask as I sat on the toilet while Edward showered. After a few hours of sleep and eating, he felt better to shower. I had to go to dinner tonight at Charlie's.

'Do I have to?"

"Uh, well yeah" I say fettling with the towel I had in my hands. I can make out his lean muscular figure threw the shower glass, it was foggy but he still looked good, even if it was a silhouette.

"What if I just drop you off and come pick you up later?" he turned the water off and opens the shower door. I take in the wet water drops falling down his abs and I get lost in thought as Edward take the towel from me and wrap it around his lower waist.

'Bella?' he snaps his fingers in my face chuckling. I shake my head.

"Fine, but I hate you forever if you don't go" Edward presses and I pout his wet lips to my pouting ones.

'alright, I'll go, under protest" I nodded and kiss him harder this time. I am very lucky.

*******

Edpov

Bella was nervous, she keep bouncing her right knee, it meant she was nervous. I picked up over the years things she did when she got embarrassed her checks would be a pink blush color, nervous was the bounced her right knee, if she was feeling sad she would pick at her self, if she was upset she would keep running her hands threw her hair. My favorite was when she was in the mood she would bite her lip or lick it, her eyes would turn a dark brown and she gained a lot of confidence.

"Bella, it's your father, we are just having dinner" I rubbed her thigh as I pulled in behind the police cruiser. She sighed and flipped her hair.

She did not wait for me to open her door she was out before I got out of my seat. She was anxious to get it over with and frankly, I did too.

It was a normal cold welcome from Charlie as we got to the door, Bella sat closely to me as we waited and talked with Charlie and James as Victoria cooked. Victoria was beautiful for being thirty-nine and had a twenty-one year old kid.

James who had no plans on doing anything with his life, Charlie got him a part time job on the staff at the police station. James mentioned to Bella a few times she was banging. Charlie paid no attention to Bella as she told him she was going to study health this year, she was thinking of being a sex Ed teacher. A few more rude comments from dear stepbrother I was going to be arrested again.

"So how did you guy meet?" Bella asked politely to Victoria as we sat to dinner. Victoria blushes and Charlie patted her back.

"well, actually James here, was well, in trouble with the law and well, your dad showed up at the apartment we use to live at to give me some help with James about stealing and it was an instant connection" she smiled like it was the best story in the world. James rolled his eyes and sipped his third beer.

Bella sat quietly on the couch of her father's living room waiting for him to come down stairs with Victoria from getting their wedding pictures. She ran her hands threw her hair and sighed.

'If I just slip out he wont notice" she spoke, only low enough for me to hear.

"Bella, im sorry" I whisper and kissed her temple. James snorted and eyed bella again.

"What's your deal?" she looks over at him. He lay back in the chair and rested his feet on the coffee table.

"nothing' bella rolled her eyes. James was on my shitlist. He rolled his eyes snorted and made rude gestures the rest of the time we where there. I could feel Bella's heart breaking. I had no idea how to help this one.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**sooooo.. thank you too everyone who reads this.. it makes my heart flutter to see the emails of people addign me to fav story... **

**this has a bit of a kinky Edward in it... i'll add another chapter later.. they will get longer i promise, rihgt now my head it pumping with new thoughts to make this better i just cant put it all in one massive chapter.. but i will try.. i promise...  
**

******

Bpov

I rolled over and sighed. It was two in the morning, and I could not sleep. I Do not think coming back here was a good idea. Who would have knew Charlie moved on with his family, as if he cared about me anyhow, Victoria was well, I think she is on drugs. No one is ever that upbeat about anything, not even Alice on a good day. James was an idiot and he made me want to vomit.

I sat back against the head bored and sighed. Life was lets see, most part good, I did not have any idea what I was going to do in two years after college like Edward did. I knew that as long as I woke up looking into his emerald eyes and that messy sex hair look everyday I was content. We never really talked about us, we just spent every day since I sat next to him in geometry in 8th grade together. It was not until junior year after I got back visiting form phoenix to see my mom's grave and spend time with my aunt, that he had admitted his feelings. The same time he and Jacob got into that big fight.

I sighed again and watched him sleep. His body was bent towards me one arm wrapped around my waist and the other laid lazy on my thigh form me sitting up. It was weird that if I did not feel his hot breath on my neck I could not fall a sleep at night. I ran my hands threw his golden locks and I heard him sigh and snuggle his face into the pillow.

Maybe it is selfish to want him to wake up, but I just wanted to feel him. My left leg tangled in his legs. He was shirtless, his arms where toned and I did a happy girly sigh looking down at him. I Could smell the Tahiti sweetie lotion I put on his back during the massage I gave him. I must admit it paid off with those courses in massage therapy.

It was raining I smelled the wet trees outside his balcony and it was a claim wind. It sent a rush to my veins. This is the smell I miss, rain outside his windows. I carefully peeled out of his shirt I was wearing. I snuggled closer to him pressing my bare chest to his. Edward let out a groggy moan and sighed into my collarbone.

I ran my hands down his back and rested them on his hip. To create friction I rubbed my leg down and up his. I felt him shiver and his arms held me close I could not move.

"Don't move," he whispered. His eyes shot opened and looked me up and down. I stayed still. The thin blue material of my boy shorts where damp and it was getting to be noticeable as he pressed him self into me.

"Edward" I begged. Edward licked his lips and kissed the exposed flesh in reach. I sighed at that contacted.

"Am I dreaming?" I giggle. Edward yawns and turns his head past him to look at the blinking red light on an alarm clock. He groaned.

"Nope" Edward leans closer and presses his lips to my jaw line. Then to the corner of my lips, then to my lips. This is what I longed for.

"I was having a nice dream," he whispers into my lips. I smile and kiss him once

'What was it about?" Edward pushes me back and parts my legs with his knees. He makes a puzzled face. His eyes took in my bare chest; his left hand ran down my sides and over the thin trader material.

"I think you have an idea" she spoke with full lust in the throat and his fingers grazed over my growing wet spot. Edwards fingers where long and amazing. Every touch was full of love care and lust. His lips parted mine sucking on the bottom of my lip and I moaned out.

Edward pined my arms above my head with his right hand. His left dipped in the side of my panties and I sighed as his fingers found my clit. He pinched it and the rubbed it softly causing my hips to buck underneath us.

"so in my dream" he looks at me and I nod.' you didn't have these on" with that said he tore them down my leg. He was the reason why Alice and I went underwear shopping all the time, they never really lasted with him.

Edward crashed his lips to my neck biting the soft flesh marking me lightly. I moaned and tried to move my arm but his hand tightened on my wrist. Edward smiled my favorite crooked little smile and pulled his body away from me. He sat back on his heals and looked for something around the room.

He got a look as if a light went off in his head and opened the nightstand drawer pulling out a tie. I pursed my lips as he crawled over me. The silk of the tie covered my wrist and stretched my arms up to the bedpost as he tied the tie.

"Is this necessary?" he nods and gives me a kiss. Edward dipped his head down my body spreading butterfly kisses down my tummy. I felt his warm breath hit my arousal and I moaned.

'oh lord" I sighed as he got closer. Edward lifted his head and our eyes meet, to his cocky grin.

"I haven't done anything baby any need to call me lord" I let out a giggle and eye roll. Edward used his hands to push my legs father apart. His tongue touched the outside of my thigh and I whimpered. He slid it on the outside of my lips before growling.

'God, Bella, your wet" his voice was husky and his tongue flicked over my clit causing my hips to buck.

"How's this feel?" he asks as he slid a slender finger in me and licked right above it. He expected words but I couldn't from them. I gasped as he added another finger and his tongue made more pulse movements. I tried to my wiggle my hands free but all it caused was my leg to jab up and hit Edward in the head. I groaned and Edward pressed his hands on my thighs keeping them still. Edward removed his fingers replaced them with his tongue darting in and out lapping up my juices. I pulled on the tie making the head bored shake.

"Bella" Edward warned and I sighed and the knot in my lower stomach tightened and I arched my back. Edward did one long lick before bring his head to mine and crashing out lips together. I tasted my self all over him. I sucked on his tongue wanting him ,every part.

My legs wrapped around his waist I pushed his hard on to me. Edward reached above me and undid the tie with one swift movement. My hands dipped in his boxer pulling them down with one and stroking his cock with the other.

'Bella, stop" I looked up at him and he smiled down at me propping him self up on his arms he got a good grip before slamming him self into me. I groaned and ran my hands threw his hair. Edward grabbed my left leg lifting on to his shoulder. That yoga I did with Alice pays too.

"Edward harder" I whimpered and pushed him into me with my right leg. Edward gave me what I wanted and each pump was harder then the next. I tugged at his hair causing him to let out a grunt and moan my name.

The rain pounded harder on the roof of his house. It was like it matched us. I arched my back to meet his thrusts and he slowed down. He left it too. I heard thunder in the background and smiled.

"Edward.. Im going to.. Ugh" I moaned and our hips meet. Edward kissed my lips causing me to moan in his mouth as I felt him pulse inside of me.

"Waist for me Bella" I felt the wall start to crumble around him and my breathing got shallower. Edward reached between his pinching my clit as I felt him release into my release. Edward laid his head on my chest as we drifted to sleep.

*********

Edpov

Emmett and jasper walked into my room as I was brushing my teeth. I smiled over at Bella and told them to shut up. They looked over at her. I covered her with the blankets so they really couldn't see anything but her shoulders thank god or I would punch them in the lip for just barging in.

"What's up?' I spit the toothpaste out and rinsed out the sink. Jasper sat on the toilet seat and Emmett braced the doorframe.

"Mom wants us to go to the store for her, and then the girls are going to dye Easter eggs" I nod.

"What's this have to do with you guys barging in my room"

"Just wondering if you heard that loud bang last night" Emmett smirked and I gave him the finger.

"Fuck you, ive heard you and rose plenty of times thanks" Emmett shrugged his big shoulders and I told them to give Emmett's jeep and me a minute and id meet them down.

As they left the room and shut the door I leaned over Bella and kissed her neck. She fluttered her eyes and then closed them

'Come on Bella, wake up" she shook her head, I chuckled.

"Time to get up for you" she pulled me to her.

"Nope, things need to get done" she sighed and opened her eyes.

"can you ask Emmett not to tease me too much" she asked kissing my lips.

"you heard?"

"of course, but I knew he would, he cant sleep during rain storms" she was right, Emmett hated the rain, no one knew why but he hated the rain and if it was storming at night he would be awake.

*******

I watched jasper and Emmett play video games. Alice and Bella where baking cookies and rose went up to sleep. There was at lest 4 dozen colored eggs in out refrigerator. I missed this part of our lives, just hanging out in college we hung out, after weeks of not seeing each other. It felt like the old days.

"So I think we should go out tonight" Alice bounced from the doorway. Bella sighed and plopped down in my lap. She smelled like sugar cookies. I held her close.

"Where?" jasper asked pausing the game. Emmett unpaused it when jasper was not looking and tried to kill a few of the people on jaspers team. Jasper noticed and pushed Emmett then killing the man dude causing Emmett to lose.

"Fuck you" Emmett threw the controller and sat next to us on the couch.

"Well we should go to karaoke in port," we all agreed and Alice ripped Bella from me, so they could get her ready. Bella gave me a horrified look. I smiled; there was nothing I could do now.


End file.
